


Ты мой идеал

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: «Сегодня я хочу кое-что сказать тебе, поэтому слушай внимательно, повторять не буду…»
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 4





	Ты мой идеал

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Сегодня царила особая атмосфера, ведь это было наше время, ночь долгожданного дебюта! Я был настолько взволнован происходящим, что думал, больше никогда не смогу заснуть из-за внутреннего перевозбуждения, накрывающего с головой похлеще кофеина и энергетиков, но в итоге и сам не заметил, как всё-таки вырубился из-за усталости. За тот час, что я дремал, в гостиной не произошло кардинальных изменений: очнувшись, я по-прежнему лежал на коленях у своего лучшего друга, а остальные ребята всё так же продолжали смотреть клип, возбуждённо обсуждая оставленные к нему комментарии, не забывая при этом одновременно мониторить ситуацию в музыкальных чартах.

— Очнулся? У меня ноги затекли, — произнёс Бобби, как только заметил, что я открыл глаза, а в следующую секунду, лыбясь, добавил: — Чипсы будешь?

Я не успел ответить, а этот идиот уже достал из пачки самую здоровенную чипсину и стал её нагло запихивать мне в рот, ухмыляясь при этом во всю мордаху. Чтобы не подавиться, пришлось добровольно принять угощение, после чего, тщательно жуя, я с лёгким сожалением оставил уютно нагретые ножки Бобби и поспешил от него отодвинуться. Если дать ему волю, выказав хоть малейшую слабину, то он не успокоится, пока мне всю пачку не скормит, заставляя при этом молить о пощаде. Как дитя малое, ей-богу.

— Как там наши дела? — спросил я, слегка позёвывая.

Чжунэ поднял руку, задирая свой большой палец вверх, показывая, что всё супер, после чего снова уткнулся в телевизор, перематывая клип на моменты со своей персоной и ставя те на замедленный режим воспроизведения. Так, с этим всё ясно, снова неконтролируемый всплеск нарциссизма, хорошо хоть другие парни всё ещё помнили, как пользоваться своим языком и могли ответить.

— Замечательно! — радостно отозвались Юнхён с Донхёком, валяясь в обнимку на полу, не отрываясь при этом от планшета.

— Хён, кажется мы можем быть первыми, — восторженно заявил Чану, также пялясь в экран телефона.

Чжинхван был единственный, кто смог оторваться от гаджета и повернуть ко мне свою свежеокрашенную голову, хотя я никак не мог привыкнуть к этому новому цыплячьему цвету, хёна невозможно было испортить, всё тот же милашка, с какой стороны не посмотри.

— Ты отлично поработал, — старший тепло мне улыбнулся.

— Мы все отлично поработали… — я бодро начал свою а-ля лидерскую речь, но Бобби не дал её закончить, этот охламон ни с того ни с сего принялся пихать меня в конец дивана, вызывая бурю возмущения: – Эй, ты чего творишь?!

Кимбап не ответил, лишь, высунув язык, продолжил целенаправленно толкать меня своими накаченными ручищами, я прыснул и всё-таки подвинулся, сдаваясь этому натиску. Чживон, добившись желаемого, вытянулся по всей длине дивана, а затем пристроил свою голову у меня на коленях.

— Ну наконец-то, — выдохнул он облегчённо и потёрся щекой о мою ногу. — Моя очередь валяться.

Чжунэ покосился в нашу сторону.

— Вам что, подушек мало? — не выдержал новоиспечённый блондин, в его голосе сквозило наигранное презрение, но я слишком хорошо знал этого парня, чтобы принимать всё за чистую монету. Просто у вокалиста Ку был неординарный характер, все к нему настолько привыкли, что уже не замечали колких выпадов в свою сторону.

— Лучшая подушка — это подружка! — весело хмыкнул Бобби и, как ни в чём не бывало прытко перевернувшись на другой бок, уткнулся своим лицом мне прямо в живот. Почувствовав его горячее дыхание даже через футболку, я сразу понял, что нужно сконцентрироваться на чём-то другом, иначе друг вскоре может ощутить всю «радость», рвущуюся из меня наружу. Хотя, могу поспорить на что угодно, реакция моего тела только позабавила бы его, Чживон никогда не проводил между нами границ, каждый раз с интересом наблюдая за тем, как далеко я осмелюсь зайти…

Я поспешил перевести взгляд на экран телевизора, но там как на зло мелькнул момент из клипа, где Бобби катает меня на мотоцикле, и мы оба сияем, как новогодняя ёлка. Я — потому что рядом он, а Бобби — оттого что по-другому не умеет, от него всегда летели искры, что бы он ни делал. 

— Он уснул? — спросил Юнхён, кивнув на Чживона, проходя мимо нас через какое-то время.

— Похоже на то, — ответил я, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию друга. — Ты идёшь на кухню?

— Ага, тебе принести чего-нибудь?

Я покачал головой.

— Нет, у меня ещё не улеглась еда, которую запихал в себя от жадности, пока мы праздновали в компании.

Юн хохотнул.

— А я так нервничал, что кусок в горло не лез, особенно, когда директор спустился…

Юнхён скрылся на кухне, а я вздрогнул от неожиданности, потому что рука того, кто якобы должен спать, сейчас целенаправленно ползла мне под футболку. Ещё мгновение и горячая ладонь Бобби полностью легла на мою спину. Я скосил взгляд вниз, ничего не выдавало этого засранца, лишь уголок губ слегка приподнялся, расцветая лёгкой усмешкой на его лице.

— Ну и что ты задумал? — спросил я, вскидывая бровь.

— Ты мне? — удивился Чжунэ, сидящий неподалёку на полу.

— Да нет, это я сам с собой, не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся я.

Чжунэ, потеряв интерес, отвернулся, а я почувствовал, как Бобби принялся своим пальцем выводить по моей коже причудливые узоры, вызывая сеть из мелких мурашек. Спустя минуту до меня дошло, что это не бестолковые рисунки, а хангыль, и друг продолжает писать моё имя. Снова и снова, пока я не обращу внимание.

_«Ханбина, Ханбина, Ханбина…»_

— Ну чего тебе, придурок? — прошептал я, чтобы на этот раз никто из ребят не услышал, а ухмылочка на губах Бобби между тем стала шире, его рука снова принялась заниматься художествами, используя мою спину вместо холста.

_«Сегодня я хочу кое-что сказать тебе, поэтому слушай внимательно, повторять не буду…»_

Да я и так был весь внимание, усиленно напрягаясь, разбирая каракули этого идиота на своей коже, но всё равно замер в благоговейном ожидании. Ведь как бы я не хорохорился, приходилось признать, если дело касалось Кима Чживона, то я просто не могу держать себя в рамках. Иногда казалось, что я веду себя, словно маньяк, в отношении лучшего друга. Наверное, так оно и было.

 _«С головы до пят, ты тоже мой идеал, Ханбина…»_ — медленно вывел Бобби слова из нашей дебютной песни, после чего теснее прижался ко мне и поцеловал в живот через ткань футболки.

«Пам!» — голос лился из телека, но «выстрел» раздался прямо в мозгу, и моё сердце принялось биться, как ненормальное. Похоже, меня правда «подстрелили», и я не мог пошевелиться, впервые Бобби не просто позволял мне любить себя, он сделал ответный ход. Но я промолчал, ведь всё, что хотел, я уже давно сказал своей лирикой: в каждой песне, каждом переплетении и игре слов, везде скрывалась тень Бобби, и ему об этом было прекрасно известно.

«Кимбап, посмотрим, как далеко я смогу зайти теперь, после твоего признания… — подумал я и нежно погладил Бобби по волосам, а он, будто услышав мои мысли, растянул свои губы в блаженной улыбке. — Стоит мне лишь взглянуть на тебя, как я схожу с ума от желания быть всегда рядом…»

Я продолжал покорно сидеть в объятьях спящего друга, а рассвет между тем неумолимо наступал на общежитие iKON, но даже когда гостиной коснулись первые несмелые лучи, ребята всё ещё не спешили расходиться по комнатам...


End file.
